User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Great Overseer of Schicksal
Another villain for Honkai Impact 3rd. By this point, it's unnecessary to have the "What's the Work" section so let's jump straight into the guy. Who is he? What he has done? The Great Overseer of Schicksal was the Bishop of Schicksal organization back in 15th century and was the father of Otto Apocalypse. As the founder of Schicksal, he claimed he established the organization to fight the Houkai but it was revealed he was nothing but an old greedy megalomaniac who tried to take over the world using the power of the Houkai to fulfill his own agenda. When the Houkai's presence grew up in Europe, Otto's father founded the Schicksal organization, a religious group he created following the downfall of the Roman Empire. The creation of the organanization lead to the foundation of the feudal order and estabilished an era of slavery across Europe. When Schicksal took over Europe in the Middle Ages, the Great Overseer planned to dominate the Eurasian continent and declared war against the Ming Empire of China to become the ruler of Europe and Asia continents. Under his orders, the army of Schicksal raped their way through Europe and Asia, burning down villages and executing civilians in cold blood. During the war, the Great Overseer started the very first human experiments of mankind when he discovered the location of the Purple Cube, aka Herrscher of the Erosion, and allowed his scientists to perform human experiments in poor civilians using the Houkai disease, starting the Black Death that took the lives of 200 millions and turned more hundreds in zombies. When Schicksal was defeat by the Chinese Empire, the Overseer wanted to make up for the losses and used the religious nature of the organization to extort civilians, increasing the taxes and taking money from the poor, causing many thousands to starve to death for the next few decades. Thanks to this, the Schicksal's priest did everything they pleased with the population and even forcing civilians to give their children to the church where they would suffer sexual abuse of the priests, something the Overseer was not really bothered with since the civilians became a dispensable resource for him. When Kallen Kaslana escaped from Europe with the Purple Cube the bishop studied, he sent his hunters after her to take back the cube so he could continue his war efforts against China. Years passed and Kallen returned to Europe, without the Purple Cube once it was broke by the awakening of the Herrscher of the Erosion in Yae Village. Angered by this, the Bishop ordered her execution, cutting off her head in public. Heinous Standard? Needless to say, HI3 has an insane high HS but from all villains that were considered PE by now, the Bishop is not a Herrscher, he is not a Houkai, he is a normal human who managed to control the entire continent of Europe with charisma alone, taking advance of the population's illiteracy and brainwashing them into selling their bodies and souls to him, allowing his servants to rape and abuse the population as they pleased and even performing the very first human experiments in mankind's history. While not compared to the canon-Herrschers, the Bishop stands up with his resources as the most evil human character in the franchise with his influence that changed the course of mankind's history. Mitigating Factors? None. One you could bring was his care for Otto Apocalypse and MAYBE for Kallen. However, his "care" for Kallen was nothing but interest in her powers since she was considered to be the strongest Valkyrie of Schicksal in 1400s and was considered an important soldier in his army. His love for Otto Apocalypse was also never shown, the only thing he cared for was for his intellect that allowed him to have control over his son's creations to use to wage war against China. Final Veridict Easily the most evil human character in the franchise by now. Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals